A Brother's Betrayal
by txtforever
Summary: not good with summaries


Hige/Blue

Luke is my character

Cheza is a wolf in this story

No rude reviews

A Brother's Betrayal

"Kiba where is blue" Luke said with a jump.

"Why do you want to know" he muttered. Luke growled "you know that I love blue" he yelled.

Kiba looked at him "no I didn't. Blue is in the woods but I wouldn't go in there if I was you" he answer.

"Why" Luke asked in a questioning tune. "Ummmmm just don't go" Kiba replied knowing he couldn't stop him.

"WHY NOT YOU IDIOT" Luke growled. "Wait look what are you going to ask her" Kiba questioned. Luke blushed and smiled "im going to ask her to be my mate".

Kiba sighed "go but don't say I didn't warn you". Luke ran in the woods. Not thinking of that Kiba said.

Luke's PoV

As I walked through the woods Blue's scent was getting to me. I wanted her. I wanted to touch her to kiss her. I blushed and then heard a yelp. Blue's yelp. As I walked throw the bush my eyes widened. Hige was in wolf form. Biting Blue's neck and his erection coming in and out of her ass. Tears rounded down my face. Blue turned and saw me. Her eyes widened.

"HIGE STOP" she yelled. Hige stopped and looked at me. Then he just continued and Blue moaned.

"STOP" I yelled. Hige picked up speed and Blue's moan got louder.

"BLUE" Hige growled as he got closer. I leaped in anger trying to stop them. "BL...AHHHHHHH" Hige yelped as I crashed into to him. I was too late. Blue and Hige where stuck together. I started biting Hige's neck and yelling

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY OWN BROTHER YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HER YOU MAN WHORE" all of a sudden pain ran throw my back. Blue bite my back and throw me to a tree. I yelped in pain.

Kiba's PoV

As I heard him yelp. I just sighed "I warned him". I flashed back when I found out. Blue and Hige had charged me and knocked me out cold.

Hige and Blue version

Blue PoV

I was teaching Hige how to hunt, which he found to be hard but I told him that he had to become an delta. As I spotted a wounded moose, Hige started licking my neck. I moaned.

"Hige no you have to focus" I yelped.

"I love you Blue. I don't care about that right now" he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Lets go deeper in wood were where we are all alone" I whispered into his ear smirking. I shiver went down my spine. He blushed and nodded. He followed me as we went deeper in woods. It was getting creepier too. "Whooooo" Hige yelped and jump and landed on me. His erection pushed into my hip I moaned. I turned human and so did Hige.

"I love you" he said kissing me. The kiss was getting more in tease. Hige's tongue went into my mouth. My tongue started dancing with his tongue. Hige took off my boots. Hige put his hand on my belt. I looked at him with eyes filled with lust. He smirked and started taking my clothing off. Hige smiled at me and used his mouth to take off my bra. I moaned and looked at Hige who was in wolf form.

"Hige" I question. "Don't turn wolf" he said going in between my legs. He smirked as he stared at me. He turned human and put his finger in my slit. I moaned and begged for more. He added another finger and speeded up. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. Hige understood and started taking off his clothing. Hige went in between my legs. I looked at him with pleading eyes. My eyes rounded in the back of my head as Hige went in and out of my slit. I moaned and Hige went faster. I put my legs on his side. At Hige went in and out my foot banded into his side. Hige banded into my wall. I moaned louder. Hige got a little faster. "FASTER HIGE" I moaned. He smirked and speeded up. As he break throw my wall. I screamed out a moaned. Hige got out of me and looked at me. Hige turned wolf.

"Now u can turn wolf" he replied. I turned wolf and stared at the now furry wolf on top of me. Hige let me get up. As I got up Hige grabbed my hips and pushed his erection into me. "AHHHH" I yelped in pain.

"Relax babe" he licked my neck. I moaned as Hige got faster. I started hearing teeth being gridded. I thought someone had seen us so I turned my head and saw Hige gridding his teeth. He then bite neck into I start bleeding. He licked my wounded. After awhile I smelled tears. My eyes widened I turned to see Luke there. "LUKE STOP" I yelled and as soon as I yelled he looked at Luke and continued. He wasn't going to stop for some cry baby that though that he could go with me. I moaned. I tried my best not to but it keep slipping out.

"STOP" Luke yelled as Hige just picked up speed. I moaned louder and I could feel him in my stomach. I felt so high in all this lust that I forgot Hige was there.

"BLUE" Hige yelled as he got closer. "BL…AHHHHHH" Luke banged into me making me remember she was watching the whole time. It's to last. I and Hige were stuck together. So when he jumped hige not only did he fall I did too. Luke cried and bite Hige's neck. He screamed in pain.

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MY OWN BROTHER YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM YOU MAN WHORE" Luke yelled. I leaped up causing me to yelp in pain. I bite Luke back and throw him to a tree. Luke was half awake. He whimpered in pain. I looked to hige over my shoulder. "A brother's betrayal" I chuckled. He put his ears down and looked at me mad "It's not funny"


End file.
